Love on the Rocks
by Dexemtra
Summary: When Alfred was young, he brought home a new playmate, Lucuis. Little did he know that Lucuis was the son of the devil(Story content of this in "Lucuid") fast-forward into teenage-dom, The Devil will have his due, putting Alfred through the wringer...And off the roof. The strongest part of Alfred survives, Alpha Fem!America...Needless to say Lucuis, Alfred's lover, is displeased...


A/n: So...This is an imaginary Chapter that will NOT be in "Lucid" The **Actual** fic. This idea came from my own twisted mind after Alfred has to go soul-searching and is broken down by the trials he finds there. The America that comes back is Alpha, Fem!America. Lucuis is hurt and knows that Alpha remembers next to nothing of his and Alfred's relationship and after a little trickery from France...Well, let's just say this chapter should be rated R...(BTW: For those that don't know, in this Fic Lucuis is a demon and America is an angel & they live in the FACE family house, but no one's home)

Disclaimer: If I owned them, this line wouldn't even be here

Love Is Tough

Alpha huffed as she struggled against the hand cuffs that chained her to the German desk in her room. She was the female America that'd come back, and now France had tricked her and she was totally powerless.

"Lucuis! Lucuis, are you here? Feels like you're here!" She called, desperate for help. She knew Lucuis didn't fancy her, or something like that. He was always watching her with hungry red eyes, but never spoke to her out of turn, Told her just that 'something' had happened between him and 'the Real America' as he put it. She couldn't help it, she _was_ America, just not Alfred. The demon leaned on her doorframe, casually looking in at her.

"You called?" He said, cool as an iceberg.

"Please help me, the keys are right there." She pointed to the keys, laying by a plastic bag near her closet and well out of her reach.

"How did you get like that?" Lucuis asked, he still hadn't moved to help her or abandon her.

"France tricked me." When Lucuis just raised an eyebrow she huffed, "He said these were magician's handcuffs and that I'd be able to break right out of them. So I, naturally, put it on one wrist and he dragged me over here and cuffed me, stole my tights, unbuttoned my dress and left me, snickering that Lucuis would thank him later. Look, I don't know what went down between you and 'The Real America', but I'm sorry for whatever he did, even if you don't forgive him, please just toss me those keys. I have to be at a meeting with my boss at four-thirty." She pleaded, she looked at the clock, it was almost four, 3:45. Lucuis walked over, bent down and grabbed the keys; then without so much as a word he slowly advanced towards her until he knelt right in front of her and placed the keys behind his back, where she couldn't reach.

"Hey—! What're you—" She was cut off as he pinned her free hand to the bed so she couldn't move, not that she did, she still didn't comprehend what the demon's eyes were saying until he uncuffed the cuff on the post and chained her wrist around, effectively tying her to the post. She still didn't comprehend was he was doing until he pushed a finger in her mouth and spoke in a voice that both chilled her and set her on fire.

"Suck." He commanded. Having no other choice, Alpha did as she was told while Lucuis squeezed her breast, she sucked in a breath around his finger. He added another and checked the cuffs, pulling his fingers out of her mouth with a slight noise and kissing her full on the lips, deepening the kiss as he trailed wet fingers from her belly button to her lacy thong and pulled it down on her hips. He deepened the kiss as he pushed his first finger in her entrance and then the other, fingering her to where she gasped for air from the kiss and struggled against the cuffs restraining her.

"L-lucuis, you can't do this!" Lucuis raised an eyebrow, fingering her harder.

"Oh? I think I can." He freed her wrist for all of five seconds while he undid her bra one-handed and he slipped her out of it, pausing in his ministrations to do so, thankful it was strapless and left her chest open for business. He trapped her lips again and teased her entrance, kissing down her chest, sucking on her nipples until they were hard.

"Lucuis…Why are you doing this…?" She asked breathlessly, her body was enjoying it and even her mind was beginning to succumb to the demon's touch. He looked her seriously in the eyes.

"I don't need a reason. So stop struggling…" Alpha was willing to accept that, when her mind protested so quietly when her body roared at her to let him continue.

"I can do that…" She said. He nodded and released her hips slowly from his firm grip, like she was a wild animal. It wasn't as if she could do much against a demon anyway. He pulled her forward onto the ground to where her wrists were still up, but the rest of her lay relatively flat. He kissed down her chest to her pubic arch, she gasped as he licked her and blew on it to make it cold, it drove her crazy and she bucked her hips up slightly, he pushed her hips down firmly and licked her again, this time going all out. Alpha bit her lip and moaned as he made her feel amazing. He sucked, licked, and occasionally fingered her hard until she tensed all of her muscles and came, panting on the floor.

"Lucuis…" She moaned. Lucuis grinned at her and undid his pants, pressing against her entrance with his large, hot, throbbing member. She bucked up into the demon's touch, relishing when he pushed roughly into her and ran his hands to her breasts, biting her neck and French kissing her. He sped up his pace and rammed hard into her, she cried out and moaned and yelled his name as he asked her to until she came once again and he followed soon after, riding his orgasm out inside her. He then tucked himself back in his pants, zipped them up, grabbed the keys and lay just above her, knees on either side of her hips as he whispered in her ear.

"For your information, the only thing Alfred did to me, was love me." She heard a clicking sound as he unlocked the handcuffs. And with that, he left her a breathless mess on the floor and walked out of the house.


End file.
